Coeur de Loup
by Lunalune
Summary: Les anciennes himes croyaient avoir trouvées la paix mais c'était sans compter sur la Sears. Pour les vaincre, une seule solution, Natsuki doit acquérir un étrange pouvoir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'étoile maudite

Shizuru porta lentement son thé à ses lèvres alors que la porte de classe s'ouvrait brusquement. Natsuki, essoufflée, referma la porte et se posta devant la présidente du conseil des élèves qui n'avait même pas daignée relever la tête.

_-En voilà une surprise, _finit par dire Shizuru en reposant calmement sa tasse sur le bureau.

_-Il faut que je te parle Shizuru._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-C'est… _Natsuki soupira et alla s'appuyer contre un mur, la tête baissée. _C'est à propos de la Sears…_

Shizuru se leva soudainement et enlaça son amie qui, ne s'y attendant pas, rougit et essaya d'abord de se dégager. S'enfuir dans ce genre de situation… c'avait toujours été son premier réflexe…

_-C'est finit à présent. Le festival est terminé, nous ne sommes plus obligées de nous mêler de cette histoire, ne nous sommes plus obligées de nous battre. Tu entends Natsuki ?_ Souffla la présidente à son oreille.

La nommée détourna son regard pour fixer un point invisible au fond de la classe, les joues toujours en feu, elle hocha la tête. Après tout Shizuru avait raison. Pourquoi avait-elle continué à faire des recherches sur l'organisation Sears ? Pour se venger ? Se venger de quoi ? Ils avaient tué sa mère. Cette mère qui l'avait vendue, abandonnée… En y repensant, Natuski sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé n'était qu'hypothèse, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se tourmentait-elle encore ? La jeune fille ferma les yeux, sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, non, pas devant Shizuru qui avait tant fait pour elle. Elle finit par se détendre. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras…

La belle brune se colla un peu plus à son aimée.

-_Shizuru…_

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur les lèvres de Natsuki pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle en avait assez de jouer, d'attendre, d'espérer, d'aimer, de souffrir… Elle était sur de ses sentiments, c'était d'ailleurs bien la dernière chose dont elle était sur dans le chaos qu'était devenu sa vie. La jeune fille baissa la tête devant les yeux émeraude qui la fixaient avec appréhension. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'ex-propriétaire de Kyo Hime avait longuement pensé à cet instant, et bien qu'elle le regrette, elle savait que le seul moyen d'être fixé était de confronter Natsuki à la réalité. Son amie était un louveteau abandonné, une petite bête blessée dont elle avait péniblement gagné la confiance. Il avait fallu déployer des trésors de patience pour l'approcher sans l'effaroucher et elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle y était parvenue. Mais les loups ont des crocs. Et elle le lui avait rappelé. Tous ces instants de bonheur et de tristesses, de patience et de reconnaissance pouvaient en quelques secondes être anéanties ou au contraire être récompensés. Shizuru ferma les yeux un instant pour se vider la tête et pour laisser son cœur guider ses gestes.

-_Shizuru, attend…_

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle prit les mains de la solitaire, les plaquas contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et s'empara pleinement de sa bouche. Natsuki, surprise, laissa échapper un gémissement qui permit un léger accès à ses lèvres dont Shizuru profita. Alors que la jeune fille répondait timidement à son baiser, la présidente glissa lentement sa main le long de sa cuisse et souleva légèrement un pan de sa jupe.

A contre cœur, Shizuru brisa leur baiser pour reprendre de l'oxygène, Natsuki saisit l'occasion et la repoussa gentiment.

-_Shizuru attend, si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…_

_-Moi aussi Natsuki._

_-Je voulais te dire que…_

_-Non,_ la coupa Shizuru, _laisse moi parler la première. _D'habitude si calme, la présidente dû prendre une grande inspiration pour obliger les battements de son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. _Je… Je t'aime Natsuki._

La concernée se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Shizuru sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir tout le corps en la voyant. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle veuille changer les choses ? Maintenant, elle avait perdue Natsuki, sa Natsuki, pour toujours, sa réaction ne laissait aucun doute…

-_Shizuru… _murmura Natsuki.

-_J'ai… _elle secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. _J'ai compris Natsuki, désolé de t'avoi…_

_-Vient près de moi, doucement… _souffla Natsuki dont le ton baissait de plus en plus.

Le cœur de Shizuru se remit à battre la chamade. Acceptait-elle ses sentiments ? Natsuki deviendrait-elle sa petite louve ? Elle sentit un poids au fond d'elle s'envoler, un poids présent depuis des mois. Elle soupira tant son soulagement était grand.

_-Natsuki…_

_- COUCHE-TOI !_

La bikeuse se jeta sur son amie qui s'étala de ton son long sur le carrelage de la classe.

_-Qu'est ce que… ?_

Shizuru n'avait pas besoin d'explication, elle comprit en voyant le mur où était appuyée Natsuki quelques instants plus tôt dégoulinant d'une substance étrangement visqueuse. Avec son calme habituelle, la présidente réfléchissait à toute allure au moyen de se sortir de là alors qu'un grognement sourd retentissait en écho dans toute la pièce. Elle se releva avec rapidité et souplesse, empoignant son amie au passage pour l'aider à s'éloigner le plus possible de cette « chose ». C'était quoi d'ailleurs, cette « chose » qui venait tout gâcher alors qu'elle était si près du but ? Une bouffée de colère monta en Shizuru mais elle la maitrisa vite pour se préoccupé juste de sa fuite à elle et à Natsuki. La présidente jeta un coup d'œil à son amie en lui désignant le bureau réservé aux professeurs, d'un hochement de tête elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. Dans une synchrose parfaite, elles attrapèrent chacune un bord du bureau et l'envoyèrent en direction du monstre qui l'évita, laissant apparaître un passage jusqu'à la porte comme l'avait espéré la brune. Elle attrapa la main de la solitaire qui fixait la créature et l'entraina dans le couloir en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied. Les deux jeunes filles coururent main dans la main et s'arrêtèrent seulement en sentant que leurs cœurs allaient éclater si elles faisaient un pas de plus. Shizuru vérifia que le monstre ne les suivait pas et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraiche, suivie de Natsuki.

Tout était calme dans le parc de l'école, seuls les grillons rompaient le silence avec leur chant. La nuit était tombée sans que Shizuru ne s'en rende compte. Essoufflée, elle ferma les yeux et attendit de reprendre sa respiration. Bercée par leur chant, elle se mit à somnoler.

_-J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer,_ finit par dire Natsuki.

_-Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais fait du bouche à bouche Na-tsu-ki ! _Répondit Shizuru sur un ton moqueur, un sourire aux lèvres.

La bikeuse tourna la tête en rougissant, un air énervé sur le visage.

_-Shizuru… _la réprimanda gentiment Natsuki.

Elles profitèrent toutes les deux de ce semblant de calme, laissant l'adrénaline retombée. Juste être côte à côte, ensemble, oublier la Sears, oublier les autres, oublier le monde. N'exister que l'une pour l'autre, encore quelques minutes…

-_Et pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit plutôt ?_ S'énerva Mai en frappant la table du plat de sa main. _Tu croyais pouvoir gérer le problème seule ? Le festival des HIMEs ne t'as-t-il rien appris ?_

Natsuki se releva pour faire face à la rouquine. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière.

-_Calmez-vous toutes les deux_, soupira Midori. _Elle a raison Natsuki, tu aurais dû nous en parler, mais le problème n'est pas là. Un Orphan est apparu et a attaqué deux des anciennes himes, un peu gros comme coïncidence non ?_

-_Et ce n'est pas tout_, ricana Nao assise un peu à l'écart du groupe.

-_Quoi _? répondit Mai exaspérée en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

La jeune fille regarda tout le groupe composé de six anciennes himes, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Elle leva un doigt vers le haut en baillant, comme si cette histoire ne la concernait en rien.

D'un même mouvement, les filles relevèrent la tête et un silence pesant s'installa. Aucune n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux du ciel, sauf peut être Mikoto qui n'avait pas su détacher les siens de son bento.

-_Sérieusement, pas une ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'ici_ _?_ se moqua Nao.

-_Non…_ Natsuki fut la première à briser le silence, dont la voix désespérée ne fit que confirmer à chacune ce qu'elles voyaient. _Elle est revenue… C'est impossible, non !_

Elle se précipita dehors, sentant des larmes, non pas de tristesse mais de rage, lui brûler les yeux.

-_Natsuki !_

Shizuru se leva brusquement et tenta de rattraper son amie.

-_C'est super… Vraiment super…_ lâcha Mai en se prenant la tête entre les mains, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-_Depuis combien de temps elle est apparue Nao ?_ Questionna Midori.

-_Je l'ai remarquée il y a 40 minutes environ._

-_Comment ça se fait qu'elle apparaît tout à coup ? Aniki n'y est pour rien !_ défendit Mikoto en jetant un regard inquiet à Mai.

-_Non, nous l'avons battu, nous savons toute que ce n'est pas lui_, rassura la rouquine en posant une main protectrice sur la tête de son amie. _Même si j'y ai songé…_ pensa-t-elle.

-_Natsuki attend_ ! cria la présidente à bout de souffle.

La nommée jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et se décida à s'arrêter. Shizuru la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et regarda son visage crispé. La louve serrait ses poings en fixant le sol, des flammes dans les yeux.

-_Gumé, Shizuru… Je ne savais pas que c'était grave à ce point._

- _Explique-moi ce qui se passe Natsuki, qu'as-tu découvert ? Pourquoi l'étoile est-elle réapparue ?!_

Natsuki se retourna et enlaça la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

-_Ne t'inquiette pas, Shizuru_, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. _Je vais faire disparaître l'étoile et cet Orfan, je te le promets._

Natsuki embrassa rapidement son amie sur la joue et s'enfuit.

-_Natsuki, non…_chuchota Shizuru au bord des larmes, craignant le pire. _Faits attention à toi, ma Natsuki…_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapitre 2

La mystérieuse créature

-_La Sears…_ murmura Natsuki cachée au bout d'un conduit d'aération. Cela faisait maintenant 5 heures que la solitaire attendait patiemment. Prudence est mère de sureté, c'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter depuis qu'elle s'était infiltrée en usurpant l'identité et le badge de sécurité d'un agent de la Sears. Elle avait étudié minutieusement les plans des conduits, plans qu'elle avait obtenus grâce à une connaissance « un peu trop fouineuse ». La jeune fille était exactement là où elle le voulait, dans le laboratoire. Natsuki comptait s'emparer des notes sur l'ordinateur, savoir comment cet Orphan avait été recréé et l'Etoile réapparaitre. Mais pour cela, il faut être sure que tous le personnel ait quitté les locaux.

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha quelque chose à laquelle penser pour passer le temps.

*Son corps penché sur moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main tiède caressant doucement ma cuisse et sa lang…*

Natsuki vira au rouge et se releva brusquement, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait dans un conduit. Elle se cogna violement la tête et un bruit sourd résonna. La louve se figea quelques secondes mais comme personne ne venait, décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. D'un coup de pied elle fit valser la plaque qui refermait le conduit d'aération. Elle en sortit en se massant la tête.

-_Tu me le payeras Shizuru_, grogna-t-elle avant de s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur.

Natsuki inséra la disquette dans l'ordinateur pour copier toutes les informations et survola rapidement les textes en attendant la fin de l'opération. La louve s'arrêta et se pencha en avant pour lire quelques phrases.

-_Des gènes ultras développés…_ murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le flacon avec l'étiquette 'lycanthromanic'.

La jeune fille s'empara du flacon et le serra au creux de sa main, l'air résigné.

-_Les amis… Shizuru…_souffla-t-elle.

* * *

-_C'est clair, Kuga sait quelque chose et il faut découvrir ce que c'est_ ! cria Midori debout, un verre à la main.

-_Oi oi Midori-chan, ne parle pas si fort !_ répliqua Mai d'un air blasé. _Au fait, où est Shizuru ?_

-_Elle a préféré enquêter de son côté,_ répondit Nao en haussant les épaules.

-_Tant pis on commence la réunion sans elle !_ bouda Midori.

-_Tout d'abord_, commença Mai prenant le contrôle des opérations vu l'état piteux de leur ainé, _il faut trouver les autres himes pour les informer. Mikoto, la liste._

-_Um _! Mikoto tira une feuille de sa poche et commença à la lire avec sérieux. _Akane-san est en vacances en Belgique avec Kaze-kun. Akira-kun est en Amérique avec Takumi-kun. Yukino-san a changé de lycée pour être plus proche de l'université d'Haruka, ma sœur s'est installée de l'autre côté du Japon et Shiho est rentrée chez elle avec Tate pour les vacances d'été._

-_Merci Mikoto_, répondit Mai. _Qui veut bien se charger d'aller toutes les prévenir au cas où ?_

-…

-_Je vois, il ne reste plus que le Jaken alors_ ! (sorte de pierre, papier, ciseau)

Quelques secondes plus tard…

-_Nao c'est à toi d'y aller !_

-_Ca va j'ai compris_, soupira-t-elle en se levant. _A plus tard !_

-_Oi oi Midori-san, tu es sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?_

-_Ne t'inquiète pas Mai, et puis il y a des choses plus importantes à régler, comme la destruction de cet Orfan sans nos pouvoirs…_

Toutes se turent et baissèrent les yeux. En une phrase, Midori avait résumé leurs craintes cachées. Comment battre ce monstre sans pouvoir ? Cela semblait impossible…

-_Quoi qu'il en soit,_ finit par dire Midori pour briser le silence, _vous deux cherchez un moyen d'éliminer cet Orfan, moi je vais découvrir ce que cache Natsuki. On se retrouve ici dans 2 jours en espérant que rien ne se passe entre temps._

Elles acquiescèrent, le regard soucieux.

* * *

-_Mai, maintenant que Tate est loin, j'avais pensé que…_

-_Reito-san !_ s'exclama Tokiha en rougissant. _Tate va revenir._

-_Maa je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas changé d'avis,_ répondit Reito en s'approchant un peu plus de la rousse, _car tu vois, moi je n'ai pas changé. Mai-san, je…_

_-Reito abunî ! _cria Mai en se jetant sur le jeune homme.

L'arbre qui se trouvait derrière le couple fondu en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres fumant. La rouquine se tourna lentement vers le grognement qu'elle entendait.

-_Orphan ?!?_

Etant dépourvu d'yeux, le monstre réagissait aux voix et le cri de Mai était une invitation pour lui. La terre se fendit en deux pour laisser s'échapper une sorte de ver géant mesurant bien 5 mètres de haut et pourvu de plusieurs rangées de dents. La jeune fille se mit à trembler, en vérité, elle appelait désespérément Kagutshi mais celui-ci ne surgirait pas comme dans le passé pour la sauver, elles étaient seules face à ce monstre. Comment avaient-elles pu croire qu'elles le battraient sans Child ?

-_Kagutsushiiiiiii !_ hurla Mai en fermant les yeux.

-_Mai ! Écarte-toi !_

La rouquine reçue une violente secousse et fut propulsée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un était entrain de combattre l'Orphan mais la poussière dissimulait cette personne.

_-Qui… ?_ murmura Mai.

Mai se figea, au plus la poussière retombait, au plus apparaissait un être horrible. La créature se tenait d'une manière tordue à cause de sa morphologie mi-humaine, mi-bête. Elle ne mesurait que 2 mètres mais paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnante que l'Orphan avec ses longues griffes aiguisées, ses crocs pointus d'où coulait un long filet de bave qui lui donnait l'air enragé, sa fourrure noire comme l'enfer… D'ailleurs ce monstre devait surement sortir de l'Enfer ! La créature poussa un puissant hurlement et se jeta sur le ver géant. Il enfonça ses crocs et ses griffes dans la chair de l'Orphan et le déchiqueta en deux secondes, s'éclaboussant de sang visqueux.

Elle se tenait cambrée au milieu des restes de sa proie, respirant bruyamment. Elle se tourna lentement vers Mai. Ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les yeux auburn écarquillés. Elle s'approcha à pas lent vers la rouquine qui, pétrifiée, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la créature.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la créature tendit doucement une énorme patte et c'est à ce moment que Mai se rappela de respirer. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air et se remplit de l'odeur écœurante que portait le monstre, l'odeur de la mort.

-_NOON !_ hurla Mai en reculant vivement.

La créature sursauta, hurla de rage et s'enfuit en un bond gigantesque.

Mai la regarda partir en tremblant.

-_Qu'est ce que c'était_… bégaya-t-elle avant de s'évanouir dans l'herbe.

* * *

Natsuki se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte, évitant de justesse une chute. Tout son corps tremblait. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à insérer la clé… Elle visa la serrure mais sa main était prit de spasmes l'empêchant de déverrouiller la porte.

-_Ouvre toi porte de merde,_ injuria Natsuki entre ses dents.

Elle flanqua un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit gentiment.

-_Ara, quelle violence, Natsuki…_

La nommée releva la tête et découvrit la présidente du conseil assise devant le bureau, un tas de feuilles à la main, les feuilles qu'avaient imprimé Natsuki à partir de la disquette.

-_C'est mal de me cacher toutes ces choses Natsuki,_ dit calmement la brune en laissant tomber ce qu'elle avait en main et en se rapprochant de son amie.

-_Shizuru,_ souffla la solitaire avant de s'évanouir.

La jeune fille la rattrapa et se laissa tomber au sol, Natsuki dans les bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en soupirant, le regard désolé.

-_Tu n'aurais pas dû, Natsuki…_

* * *

Voilà, deux chapitres d'un coup pour essayer de vous faire rentrer dans l'histoire =)

C'est ma première nouvelle donc j'imagine qu'il y a pas mal de défauts, soyez indulgent ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Attention lemon! Vous pouvez sauter la page si vous voulez, ça ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire...

* * *

Chapitre 3

Nuit d'amour

-_Mmh qu'est ce que…_ gémit Natsuki.

-_Ara tu te réveille enfin,_ répondit Shizuru en souriant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit était allongée dans son lit, son amie assise sur une chaise juste à côté.

-_Je t'ai veillée toute la nuit, tu m'as fait tellement peur…_

-_Gomen… Shizuru…_ murmura la louve pleine de remords.

Tout à coup lui revint en mémoire les dernières paroles de la présidente : « _C'est mal de me cacher toutes ces choses Natsuki » _Elle se releva brusquement.

-Shizuru as-tu lu les…

La nommée posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-_Natsuki… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider, et prendre cette décision sans même m'en parler, ça m'a blessé… Mais je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas, tu voulais me protéger, nous protéger._

-_Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?_ répliqua Natsuki d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge. _Dis Shizuru, je ne t'effraie pas ? Mai a hurlé lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle avait l'air épouvantée…_

La belle brune se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui s'affala sur le lit.

-_Jamais Natsuki,_ murmura-t-elle à son oreille, _jamais je ne te rejetterai pour ce que tu es !_

Elle se redressa lentement pour se mettre à la hauteur des yeux de Natsuki.

-_Shizuru…_ répondit simplement la solitaire en fermant les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent l'une à l'autre, Natsuki passa ses bras autour du cou de son amie pendant que sa langue timide taquinait celle de Shizuru.

-_Shizuru…_ dit Natsuki brisant leur baiser. _Je voulais te dire que… Moi aussi je t'aime, Shizuru._

Elle détourna les yeux, les joues en feu. Shizuru écarquilla les yeux mais son air surpris fut vite remplacé par une expression de douceur. Elle ne répondit pas mais passa doucement ses mains en dessous du T-shirt de son aimée, lui laissant tout le temps de l'arrêter si elle le voulait, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Le vêtement fut jeté sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie et Natsuki en profita pour récupérer les lèvres de la présidente qui s'attaquait déjà aux sous-vêtements. Rapidement, la solitaire se retrouva nue dans les bras de Shizuru encore habillée, elle.

-_Natsuki,_ murmura-t-elle avec insistance.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux, des images d'elle et de Shizuru défilèrent dans ses pensées. Shizuru lui souriant, Shizuru l'enlaçant, Shizuru lui prenant la main, Shizuru lui promettant de la protéger, Shizuru lui avouant son amour…

Natsuki rouvrit les yeux, caressa de la paume de la main la joue de son aimée et se mit en devoir de la déshabiller à son tour.

Shizuru se redressa au-dessus de la louve et admira son corps. Elle avait des formes parfaites, sa peau était douce et d'un rose pâle sauf ses joues légèrement colorées, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne leurs connaissaient pas, ils étaient animés par le désir.

Shizuru la couvrit lentement de baiser sur chaque partie de son corps, prenant son temps, même lorsque Natsuki se mit à trembler. Arrivée à sa poitrine, elle s'attarda sur son téton gonflée de plaisir, prit son sein dans une main et le suça sous les gémissements de la solitaire. Pendant ce temps, l'autre main caressait et remontait le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à arriver à son intimité déjà humide. Elle la frôla plusieurs fois avant de la caresser délicatement.

Natsuki commença à s'agiter, caressant la généreuse poitrine de la présidente et essayant en même temps de se coller le plus possible à elle. Shizuru prit entre deux doigts le bouton de plaisir de Natsuki qui gémit.

-_Shizuru… S'il te plait…_ souffla-t-elle.

Shizuru l'embrassa alors que ses doigts la pénétraient mais le baiser fut rapidement interrompu par les gémissements de Natsuki qui se tordait de plaisir. Au bout de quelques va et viens, la louve se cambra et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Shizuru en poussant un dernier gémissement.

Shizuru s'affala à côté de Natsuki et la prit dans ses bras, elle était essoufflée. La louve prit sa main et la posa contre son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

-_Tu sens Shizuru_, _à quel point je t'aime ?_

Elle rit, se colla un peu plus à son aimée et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Natsuki.

-_Je veux que ce moment dure pour l'éternité…_ murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kidnapping

Natsuki se réveilla doucement mais gardait les yeux fermés. Elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux et voulait encore en garder les images rien que quelques minutes de plus.

-_Um… Natsuki…_

La nommée sursauta et se retourna, étonnée. Son visage s'emplit de tendresse en découvrant le corps nu de son amie profondément endormie. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, Shizuru était bien auprès d'elle, elles s'étaient bien offert le plus beau cadeau qu'elles possédaient, leurs amours… Natsuki se décida. Elle ferait tout pour protéger son amour, elle se scarifierait s'il le fallait. La solitaire se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne et quitta la pièce à pas de loups. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil amoureux et désolé à Shizuru.

_-Pardonne-moi, Shizuru…_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin.

Et elle ferma la porte.

* * *

-_Mr. Smith ?_ interrogea une voix féminine et neutre.

La femme se trouvait dans une pièce noire remplit d'écran sur les murs, il y avait plusieurs bureaux remplit de piles de papier dont un énorme au centre de la pièce. Un siège en cuir était tourné dos au bureau et dos à la femme.

-_Qu'y-a-t'il_ ? Répondit une voix sèche d'homme.

_-Le personnel s'inquiète monsieur, une Valkyrie s'approche et à du pouvoir, à la différence des autres…_

-_Hé bien, nous allons lui préparer une petite surprise… Commencez le plan 25B._

-_Bien monsieur,_ répondit la femme en baissant la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

L'homme blond, au nez arlequin où était posé de petites lunettes, souriait triomphalement en regardant l'un des écrans où s'animait vigoureusement une jeune fille rousse auprès d'une jeune femme brune.

-_Viens, Hime Natsuki, viens…_

* * *

-_Hoo Midori_ ! s'énerva Mai, _on n'arrivera jamais à battre des Orphans avec tes plans pourries !_

-Tu _es dure Mai-san ! Au moins je cherche,_ se justifia son amie.

-_Ne vous inquiétez plus pour cela, mesdemoiselles, nous allons nous occuper de tout,_ trancha une voix.

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement.

_-Pas un geste, se serait malheureux que quelqu'un soit blessé vous ne croyez pas…_

D'un claquement de doigt, une dizaine d'Orphans apparurent et les entouraient sans bouger.

-_Il… Il les contrôles ?!_ S'exclama la rousse ébahie.

-_Mai…_ murmura Midori en levant les bras, d'un signe de tête elle lui ordonna de l'imiter. _Ce monsieur à raison, pour l'instant…_

* * *

Shizuru frissonna et se réveilla brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il manquait sa source de chaleur. Elle se redressa sur le lit et la couverture glissa, laissant apparaître sa poitrine.

-_Natsuki ?_ interrogea d'une voix angoissée la brune.

Elle faillit céder à la panique mais ça ne servait à rien et elle le savait. Connaissant sa Natsuki, elle devait être partie se jeter dans la gueule du loup une fois de plus. La présidente s'habilla rapidement et ramassa les papiers importants qu'elle avait découverts la veille à propos de la transformation de la solitaire. En ramassant le paquet, une feuille s'échappa. Shizuru la rattrapa et son regard fut attiré par le mot « pleine lune ».

-_Natsuki mais qu'est ce que tu as fait…_ murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues.

* * *

La solitaire stoppa sa moto à quelques mètres d'un bâtiment à deux étages en briques à l'air abandonné. Elle enleva son casque d'un geste élégant, faisant voler ses cheveux couleur de minuit. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entré et posa sa main à plat contre la porte.

_-Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais faire du mal aux gens que j'aiment…_ murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et une étrange brume bleue apparue autour d'elle. Elle semblait danser contre son corps et dégageait en même temps un doux vent qui faisait s'élever notre héroïne de quelques millimètres du sol et faisait voleter sa chevelure mais quelques secondes plus tard la brume s'épaississait pour ressembler à une sorte de feu bleu à l'air dangereux et finalement il engloutit Natsuki qui y disparut entièrement. Ce manège ne dura que quelques secondes bien qu'il semblait durer une éternité pour la jeune fille. Elle ne souffrait pas non, mais son esprit la torturait. Elle avait peur, peur du monstre qu'elle devenait, peur de ce qu'elle était capable avec ce corps étranger.

Un grognement raisonna dans la tour de feu bleu qui disparut brusquement, l'être retomba lourdement sur le sol. A la place de Natsuki se tenait une énorme bête à la fourrure noire et aux yeux émeraude se tenant debout sur ses pattes arrière.

D'un coup de poing, la porte valsa à moitié défoncée mais le monstre n'eut pas le temps de bouger d'un pas que déjà des gardes se jetaient sur lui. Ils s'étaient préparé à sa venu mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids, d'un simple coup de patte, il lacérait le dos des gardes, d'un coup de mâchoire, il leur arrachait la tête, et au plus il tuait, au moins il ne se contrôlait. En quelques minutes, tout le premier étage subit un carnage. Le monstre léchait ses babines dégoulinantes de sang, une lueur bestial brillait dans les yeux émeraude qui étaient pourtant si doux il y à peine quelques heures. L'animal se figea, seules ses narines remuaient discrètement. Une odeur piquante et écœurante mélangée à un parfum familier pénétra en lui, il secoua la tête, il connaissait cette odeur répugnante, un grondement sourd d'avertissement résonna dans la pièce jonchée de cadavres alors que des pas résonnèrent sur l'escalier en métal.

-_Tu t'es fait attendre hime Natsuki,_ ricana une voix.

Smith se tenait en haut de l'escalier, son bras tenait par la taille une jeune fille rousse et de l'autre main il appuyait un revolver contre sa tempe. Mai déglutit, elle enfonça ses yeux bruns dans ceux émeraude de la bête. Ce n'était pas le corps de son amie, ce n'était même pas ses yeux, trop fou, trop cruel pour l'être mais quelque chose au fond de ce puissant vert lui rappelait Natsuki, elle du se l'avouer même si cela semblait complètement dingue.

-_Tu veux la retrouver en vie n'est ce pas ? Alors rends-toi bien gentiment,_ ordonna l'homme blond.

La bête gronda de plus belle et s'accroupit, prête à bondir, sans lâcher des yeux Smith, sans lâcher des yeux sa nouvelle victime qu'elle comptait déchiqueter en mille morceaux pour faire disparaître cette affreuse odeur qu'elle ressentait partout en elle.

-_Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!,_ bégaya l'homme paniqué.

-_Elle ne me reconnaît pas!_ pensa Mai, _ce n'est pas Natsuki, ce n'est qu'un monstre !_

L'animal bondit brusquement, dans un mouvement de panique et de lâcheté, Smith poussa Mai en avant pour distraire la bête et s'encourut à toute vitesse à l'étage supérieur en regardant en arrière pour essayer de viser la créature. Sur quatre balles, une atteignit sa cible. Elle hurla plus de surprise que de douleur, elle jeta un regard vengeur sur Mai étalée parterre qui n'osait plus bouger.

-_Elle va me tuer,_ pensa-t-elle désespérément.

Mais elle se contentait de contempler Mai. Son corps immense tremblait légèrement mais ne bougeait pas d'un poil pourtant ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage. En vérité, si la bête ne bougeait pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait reconnu son amie, mais parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une brume bleue entoura l'être mi-homme, mi-animal qui bougeaient follement ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Alors que la brume devenait plus épaisse, le monstre émit un hurlement terrifiant et disparut dans la masse bleue.

* * *

Shizuru s'arrêta, complètement essoufflée, en s'appuyant contre la moto de son amie. Enfin, enfin elle était là, elle pensait ne jamais arriver à temps. Mais elle ne devait pas se reposer maintenant, elle devait la rejoindre. Alors que la présidente marchait sur ses jambes tremblantes de fatigues vers l'entrée défoncée, un loup sortit soudainement et s'encourut entre les arbres.

-_Natsuki !_

Shizuru voulut la suivre mais elle entendit des sanglots provenant du bâtiment. A contre cœur, elle rejoignit Mai. La rousse était dans un triste état, plus choquée que blessée même si son bras formait un angle bizarre. La brune s'accroupit à ses cotés.

-_Mai, tout va bien ?_ demanda Shizuru d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

-_Je… Je crois que je me suis déboité l'épaule,_ répondit-elle faiblement.

_-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant,_ assura la brune en examinant l'épaule de son amie.

Mai hocha la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux de Shizuru.

_-C'était Natsuki._

_-Oui…_

Shizuru ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes monter et serra les poings.

-_C'était Natsuki…_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

La transformation

Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce. Mai, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, fixait le plafond, dans ses bras se reposait Mikoto qui n'avait plus dormit depuis le kidnapping de son amie, et sur une chaise un peu plus à l'écart se trouvait Shizuru entrain de boire un thé. La présidente avait remit son masque calme et serein que rien ne pouvait toucher. Mai soupira, elle avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas, pour que la discussion qu'elle comptait entamer soit plus facile, mais elle devait le faire, elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle caressa les cheveux de Mikoto avant de se lancer.

_-Kaichou-sama…_

-_Oui ?_ répondit simplement la brune en portant son thé à ses lèvres une fois de plus.

-_Qu'est ce que vous savez à propos de Natsuki ? Je veux dire à propos de… sa transformation. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Va-t-elle rester un monstre ?_

_-Il semblerait que Natsuki se soit injecté un virus créé par la Sears. D'après ce que j'ai lu, elle peut se transformer quand bon lui semble en trois formes distinctes : humaine, loup et demi-loup, demi-homme. Mais son organisme est très instable, elle ne se contrôle pas, voilà pourquoi elle est devenu un loup tout à l'heure._

_-Alors elle ne l'avait pas décidé ? Ce n'était que de la chance ?_

_-Du pur hasard, _conclut Shizuru en terminant son thé.

Le silence retomba, Mai se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait espéré être épargnée par la bête, pas par le hasard, elle pensait qu'une partie de son amie aurait toujours été présente, cela aurait tellement changé sa vision de l'animal.

_-Comment peut-elle redevenir normale_ ? demanda la rousse au bout de quelques minutes.

_-Le virus sera éliminé par le corps de Natsuki à la fin du mois et elle gardera la forme qu'elle a à ce moment là._

_-Donc si à la fin du mois Natsuki est sous la forme d'un loup…_

_-Elle restera loup, _confirma Shizuru.

_-Alors il suffit de faire en sorte qu'elle reste humaine !_

_-Ce n'est pas si simple… Natsuki s'est injectée ce virus pour nous protéger, elle veut détruire la Sears et elle est prête à réutiliser ce pouvoir pour arriver à ses fins, elle nous la prouvé aujourd'hui. Cependant, après trois transformations, son corps ne le supportera pas et elle mourra._

Mai sursauta. Shizuru avait parlé d'une voix si calme, si éloignée en parlant de la mort de son amie.

_-Il faut l'empêcher d'aller se battre contre la Sears !_

_-Elle ne nous écoutera pas et puis elle a déjà bien entamé le travail, il manque juste Smith à son tableau de chasse._

_-Mais si elle se transforme encore une fois elle mourra !_

Une lueur inquiète passa rapidement dans les yeux de Shizuru mais Mai ne pu en jurer.

-_Alors elle est déjà à sa troisième transformation…_

_-Oui… Mais il n'y a pas que ça. La Sears est une organisation beaucoup plus grande que ce vous semblez le penser._

_-Il y a un autre quartier que celui qu'elle vient de détruire ?_

_-Oui, Smith m'y a emmené. Celui-ci n'était qu'un leurre, leur quartier général est bien plus grand. J'ai vu la puissance de Natsuki, pourtant je ne suis pas sure qu'elle y arrivera seule. Il faut que tu l'en empêche Shizuru ! Toi, elle t'écoutera, je le sais._

La présidente rougit légèrement mais acquiesça. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se sentait vide, son cerveau ne cessait de lui répéter la même phrase : _« Et si Natsuki était déjà partie se battre ? » _Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.

Shizuru se leva brusquement et Mikoto se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche ouverte avec un peu de bave aux commissures des lèvres et lança un regard endormit à la brune.

_-Mai, toutes mes excuses mais je dois y aller !_

Et elle disparut de l'hôpital en quelques secondes.

-_Mai, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-_Rien Mikoto,_ répondit la nommée en caressant une nouvelle fois son amie, _espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

Mikoto observa la rousse qui regardait par la fenêtre Shizuru courir dans la cour de l'hôpital.

-_Je t'en prie Shizuru, sauve-la._

_-Mai regarde !_

Mikoto lui montra le calendrier accroché au mur blanc.

_-La fin du mois est un jour de pleine lune ?_ Mai sourit. _Pourvu que le mythe s'inverse, que le loup se transforme en jeune fille._

Mikoto lança un regard interrogateur à son amie mais resta silencieuse.

* * *

-_Mr. Smith ?_ demanda une voix féminine, _que devons nous faire de la valkyrie ?_

_-L'opération 25B a échouée, la valkyrie s' est révélée inutilisable, débarrassez-vous-en._

_-Bien monsieur._

_-Elle viendra ici d'elle-même, préparez les hommes._

_-A vos ordres._

* * *

Shizuru s'arrêta épuisée et se laissa tomber contre un tronc d'arbre. Ca ne servait à rien. La forêt était immense mais elle ne voyait pas où un loup pourrait être à part ici. Si ça se trouve, Natsuki n'était déjà plus sous forme de loup. _« Et si ça se trouve, Natsuki n'est même plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est ! » _ne pu s'empêcher de lui souffler une partie de son esprit.

_-Non… non c'est impossible…_ Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

La présidente prit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer, de peur, de colère, de peine, d'amour…

Soudain elle entendit un grognement à quelques pas d'elle, elle releva la tête pleine d'espoir. Un grand loup noir se tenait en position défensive et l'observait de ses yeux jaunes foncés. A présent elle n'avait plus rien d'humain.

_-Natsuki…_ murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'animal.

La louve réagit directement. En un mouvement souple et rapide, ses crocs se plantèrent dans le bras de la brune. De longs filet de sang coulèrent jusqu'au sol, mais Shizuru ne bougea pas, elle ne poussa même pas un cri, un frisson la parcourue seulement lorsque les crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair.

_-Natsuki…_ répéta-t-elle doucement en avançant à nouveau la main.

La louve grogna et augmenta la pression de sa mâchoire, elle aurait pu lui briser le bras si elle le voulait mais Shizuru ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Elle posa la main sur le crane de l'animal et la caressa lentement.

_-Natsuki, je t'aime, qu'importe ta forme…_

Shizuru fit lentement glisser sa main du crâne à la mâchoire de la louve et la desserra doucement pour ne pas l'énerver. L'animal se laissa faire sans quitter la brune des yeux. Une fois son bras libre, Shizuru entoura l'encolure de la louve dans une douce étreinte, ignorant le danger potentiel.

_-Je t'aime…_ murmura-t-elle à son oreille pointue.

La louve secoua son corps pour faire lâcher prise à Shizuru et recula de quelques pas. Elle leva son museau vers le ciel, une légère brise fit danser ses poils noirs, la lune était presque pleine ce soir là. Un hurlement d'abord doux, puis puissant sortit du fond de sa gorge. Shizuru avait toujours cru que le hurlement d'un loup était lugubre, inquiétant, sinistre mais au contraire elle le trouvait enivrant, plein de force et de vie, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi hurlement ? Il ressemblait plus à un chant qu'à un hurlement ! Alors que Shizuru ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène, une brume bleue entoura le quadrupède qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier et qui continuait son chant.

Shizuru reprit ses esprits seulement lorsque le hurlement stoppa soudainement. Elle vit la brume bleue se dissiper pour laisser place à une jeune fille nue étalée sur la terre.

_-Natsuki !_

Shizuru se précipita auprès de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était gelée et elle était prise de spasmes. Son corps avait du mal à supporter deux transformations si près l'une de l'autre. La brune ôta sa veste et emballa la louve dedans, elle la fit se coucher sur ses genoux et la caressa vigoureusement pour réchauffer son corps mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Inquiète, Shizuru prit son pouls il était faible mais bien là. Elle soupira. Natsuki avait juste besoin de repos. La présidente tourna son regard vers le ciel étoilé et aperçu l'étoile des Himes.

_-On te fera disparaître une fois de plus,_ se promit-elle.

* * *

_-Umm…_

La solitaire gémit doucement et s'agita un peu alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c était passé, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait là mais elle se sentait bien. Elle sentait une odeur et une présence familière qui la réconfortait, une main lui caressa les cheveux.

_-Na-tsu-ki…_

La louve reconnu l'accent et sursauta alors que toutes les images de la soirée d'hier lui revenaient en tête et défilèrent à toute vitesse. Elle se leva en un bond et la veste posée sur elle glissa. Elle tenta de s'encourir mais Shizuru, plus rapide, lui attrapa le poignet.

_-Natsuki attends, je t'en prie !_

La nommée se retourna et regarda dans les yeux remplit de tendresse de son aimée.

Natsuki plongea dans les bras de Shizuru, enfuyant son visage couvert de larmes dans sa poitrine. Elle se laissa tomber à terre alors que la brune l'entourait de ses bras en suivant son mouvement. Elle caressa doucement la chevelure de la louve, prise de tremblements.

_-Natsuki…_ chuchota la présidente à l'oreille de sa bien aimée.

Celle-ci hurla, serrant à lui en faire mal Shizuru. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle sentait au fond d'elle un couteau lui déchirer l'intérieur. Natsuki ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Trop longtemps elle s'était retenue, la douleur s'accumulant mais maintenant qu'elle l'exprimait enfin, elle avait l'impression que les larmes la purifiaient.

Elle se redressa suffisamment pour pouvoir se prendre la tête dans les mains. Shizuru aurait-elle été en danger si elle n'avait pas existée ? Elle, ce monstre… Le monstre qui a blessé la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et qui a faillit tuer une de ses plus proches amies. Un spasme lui parcouru tout le corps et un nouveau hurlement cassé sortit de sa gorge. Natsuki se mit à se frapper, vaine tentative pour se concentrer sur une douleur physique.

_-Arrête…_ Dit la brune d'un ton doux mais qui sonnait plus comme un ordre.

Shizuru lui attrapa les mains brusquement, les lui serrant avec force. Elle plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux émeraude de Natsuki. Celle-ci la fixa, étonnée, avant de détourner le regard. Shizuru lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, tourna son visage face à elle et avant que la louve ne réagisse, posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre celles de Natsuki. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_« Natsuki »,_ souffla la jeune fille sans oser bouger. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement tandis que ses muscles se détendaient. En entendant son nom, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa Shizuru se glisser délicatement à l'intérieur. Elle avait un gout sucré, comme la première fois…

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue de Natsuki, Shizuru l'effaça d'un doigt puis tendit son bras devant les lèvres de la louve, résignée.

_-S'il te plait,_ souffla-t-elle, _laisse-moi t'aider._

Natsuki hésita quelques secondes, se perdant dans les yeux de son amie. Brusquement, elle attrapa à deux mains le bras tendu, ferma les yeux en refoulant les larmes et mordit avec force.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Infiltration

Mai était assise sur un confortable canapé devant un feu qui chauffait toute la pièce, ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Elle se trouvait dans la luxurieuse maison de Reito, non loin de l'école. Une attelle autour du bras, elle observait les flammes danser en réfléchissant aux récents événements. La rousse avait finit par tout raconter au jeune homme. Après l'étonnant récit, il s'était assis à la table au fond de la pièce, la tête posée sur ses mains, il s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Mikoto, elle, semblait se trouver à des lieux du cauchemar qui préoccupait ses ainés. La fillette observait la pluie tomber du ciel orange et rose où commençait à se lever timidement le soleil. Tout à coup, elle cru distinguer une ombre derrière la fine brume qui entourait les alentours.

-_Mh ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux pour se concentrer.

-_ELLES SONT LA !!_ hurla Mikoto en bondissant brusquement de sa place.

Mai tomba à moitié du canapé tellement elle fut surprise, mais lorsqu'elle comprit les paroles de sa jeune amie, elle se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

-_Natsuki !_ cria-t-elle.

Les vêtements déchirés, la chevelure auburn collée à son visage par la pluie, le teint livide et la démarche hésitante ne rappelèrent en rien la si noble et fière Kaichou-sama, pourtant c'était bien Shizuru, portant dans ses bras une Natsuki profondément endormie et… nue ?

Ses amis se précipitèrent à sa rencontre, Reito prit dans ses bras la louve et Mai, un bras autour de la taille de la brune, l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'accueillante demeure.

Elle l'avait retrouvée à temps.

* * *

_-Alors c'est demain que ca va se passer…_

Tous hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Voilà cinq jours qu'ils restaient enfermés dans cette demeure. Natsuki et Shizuru avaient eu le temps de récupérer, leurs métabolismes mutés leur permettait de guérir deux fois plus vite que la normal mais ce n'était pas le cas de Mai, qui souffrait toujours à l'épaule. La rousse lança un regard à l'ex-propriétaire de Duran. Elle semblait déterminée alors que quelques jours auparavant, elle était effondrée, suppliant Mai de lui pardonner. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu mais Natsuki ne semblait pas l'entendre. Détruire la Sears était pour elle le seul moyen de se racheter, voilà pourquoi elle avait reprit courage. Shizuru prit la main de la solitaire discrètement en sentant son désarroi. Mai sourit, la relation entre ces deux là avait bien évoluée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il était tellement injuste de tout mettre sur leurs épaules alors qu'elles venaient de se trouver enfin, tellement injuste… Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était les seuls à être de taille face à la Sears. Mai indiquerait l'endroit où se trouvait le quartier général de la fondation puis se mettrait à l'abri car elle était inutile et elle s'en rendait compte avec une certaine colère contre elle-même. Mikoto et Reito, à l'aide de leurs sabres, iront sauver Midori, tandis que Shizuru et Natsuki déblaieraient le chemin, la brune sous forme mutée et la solitaire sous forme humaine. Il était hors de question évidement qu'elle se transforme encore une fois, elle accompagnerait Shizuru en tant que bouée de sauvetage, au cas où elle perdrait les pédales et aussi parce que Natsuki avait énormément insisté pour être auprès de son aimée au moment fatidique…

Ils se levèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers la chambre qui lui avait été désignée, seul Reito dormait sur le canapé du salon, par manque de place et comme il se considérait comme un homme galant, il ne s'invitait pas dans la chambre d'une de ces demoiselles, même si dormir avec une certaine rousse ne lui aurait pas déplu… Alors que Mai allait entrer dans la sienne, Mikoto lui attrapa la main. La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur.

-_Est-ce que je peux… dormir avec toi ?_ demanda la fille-chat en baissant la tête.

Mai sourit d'un air protecteur.

_-Viens, Mikoto, demain sera une longue journée, pas vrai ?_

La fillette redressa la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire.

_-Ouais !_

Au moment où Mai allait entrée dans sa chambre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Shizuru et Natsuki se lâchèrent la main à contre cœur, la fille aux cheveux de minuit murmura un rapide « _bonne nuit_ » et disparut dans sa chambre sans un regard vers la brune qui elle, la fixait.

_-Ces deux là !_ soupira joyeusement Mai en fermant sa porte à son tour.

* * *

Shizuru était allongée dans son lit, plongée dans le noir. Elle avait besoin de repos, elle le savait, il lui fallait toute son énergie pour la bataille de demain mais… mais elle ne pouvait sortir de ses pensées la femme qu'elle désirait tant.

_-Maa, tu me rends folle Natsuki_, soupira l'ex-propriétaire de Kyohime en se rappelant les courbes du corps parfait de sa chérie.

Tout à coup, elle entendit de faibles coups à sa porte et se releva dans son lit.

_-Entrez_, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante croyant avoir rêvé.

La porte grinça légèrement et laissa apparaître la fille de ses pensées. Celle-ci referma rapidement la porte et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à Shizuru dans la pénombre. Bien que la brune ne puisse pas parfaitement distinguer son amie, elle voyait en revanche son visage étonnamment rouge.

_-Ara que me vaut la visite de ma très chère Natsuki ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

_-Je… voudrais passer la nuit avec toi… si ça ne te dérange pas…_

Shizuru fut surprise du sérieux de la solitaire et se tu quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

_-Comme si je pouvais te dire non…_

Natsuki sourit et se faufila sous les draps, elle ouvrit les bras et enlaça la brune dont le cœur manqua un battement. C'est vrai… Natsuki l'aimait… Elle avait tellement de mal à y croire, elle avait l'impression que la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle y replongeait à cet instant. Shizuru aspira avec délice le parfum naturel de son aimée et ferma les yeux, rassurée. Tout se passerait bien demain, c'est sur, car Natsuki serait avec elle.

* * *

_-C'est ici, tu es sure, Mai ?_

La rousse hocha la tête avec certitude. Shizuru s'approcha du mur du bâtiment, plus grand que le précédent.

_-Alors c'est partit !_

Et elle se transforma sous les yeux ébahis de ses amies. Sous cette forme, elle avait la même corpulence que Natsuki lorsqu'elle est se changeait en être mi-homme, mi bête mais quelques signes les distinguaient malgré tout. La bête avait des yeux rouges comme ceux de Shizuru et un pelage auburn plus long que celui de Natsuki. D'un geste rapide, elle défonça le mur, recula de quelques pas et lança un regard à la jeune fille qui se tenait près d'elle.

-_Elle semble m… bien se contrôler pour une première fois,_ s'étonna Mai en évitant de dire « mieux que toi », ce qui pourrait refaire basculer son amie dans la dépression. _Bon tout le monde est prêt ? Alors l'opération récupération de Midori et destruction de la Seras commence !_

Shizuru avança la première d'un pas lourd. Une alarme stridente résonnait déjà partout dans le bâtiment. Des scientifiques horrifiés courraient dans tous les sens alors que des gardes se regroupaient autour de la bête. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de tirer, l'animal esquissa des mouvements de bras ample et les plaqua tous contre le mur, sonnés ils s'écroulèrent. Shizuru s'écarta pour laisser le passage à ses amis qui entrèrent à leur tour dans le long couloir.

-_Natsuki et Shizuru, vous allez à droite, nous on prend à gauche et…_

Une balle interrompit Reito en lui frôlant la joue. Natsuki, ses deserts eagles à la main, visait derrière le frère de Mikoto. Un homme armé s'écroula sur le sol.

_-Ne baisse pas ta garde, Reito !_ Ordonna Natsuki avant de s'éloigner avec grâce en compagnie du loup-garou.

_-Maa on ne la changera pas. Allons-y, Mikoto._

Mai, la seule à être restée à l'extérieur, joignit ses mains dans une prière muette.

_-Faites attention à vous…_

* * *

En une heure, nos deux héroïnes avaient déjà parcouru la quasi-totalité de l'aile droite sans rien trouver. Personne n'arrivait à résister à Shizuru, s'ils ne s'encouraient pas en la voyant, ils finissaient assommés en deux secondes. _Elle ne les tues pas, elle au moins, _pensa amèrement Natsuki mais elle était soulagée, se sera un poids en moins que devra porter son amie. Le couloir qu'elles suivaient déboucha sur une porte blindée gardée par deux soldats tremblotant de peur. Shizuru s'approcha, se plaçant devant Natsuki.

_-N… n'av…n'avancez pas !!_

La bête abaissa ses yeux rouges sur les deux hommes qui lâchèrent leurs armes directement et s'encoururent en hurlant. L'animal les ignora et posa ses deux énormes pattes sur la porte de métal et appuya avec force. Au début rien ne se passa, mais au bout de quelques secondes la porte grinça de plus en plus et finit par s'écrouler dans un bruit d'enfer.

-_Te voilà enfin ! Si tu savais comme je t'ai attendue avec impatience !_

Une femme aux cheveux courts et blonds avec une longue veste blanche se tenait au centre de la pièce remplit de fioles et d'instrument inconnus à Natsuki. La solitaire se plaça aux cotés de Shizuru, posa une main sur sa patte et foudroya du regard la nouvelle venue.

_-Qui êtes vous ? _demanda-t-telle d'un ton sans réplique.

_-Oh ? Tu n'es pas Natsuki ? Je vois, elle t'as passé le virus par le sang, intéressant. _Répondit l'inconnue en ignorant royalement son interlocutrice.

Natsuki se renfrogna et pointa son arme sur la femme.

-_Je suis une scientifique,_ soupira la blonde qui daigna enfin se tourner vers la jeune fille._ Je suis en charge de ce projet, j'ai créé le lycanthromanic._

_-Alors vous devez savoir que vous n'avez aucune chance !_

_-Tututu je ne dirais pas ça, ma chère. Midori ! _cria-t-elle en se tournant vers le coin de la pièce. _Au fait, vous savez que c'est très impoli de pointer une arme sur quelqu'un ?_

La bikeuse suivit le regard de la femme et écarquilla les yeux quand elle découvrit une imposante masse brune.

_-Non… C'est impossible…_ murmura Natsuki horrifiée.

* * *

Reito et Mikoto, moins bien protégés, devaient jouer plus en finesse et progressaient donc plus lentement, évitant le plus possible le combat. Cachés contre un coin de mur, ils observaient un couloir remplit d'ennemis qui gardaient une salle qui semblait importante vu le nombre de soldats, raison de plus pour y pénétrer.

_-Mikoto, murmura l'homme en se tournant vers sa sœur, je crois que j'ai une idée._

La nommée lança un regard curieux à son frère.

* * *

Et voilà on est presque à la fin mais la suite risque d'attendre un peu, en attendant, quelques reviews pour me motiver? Merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Combat final

Les deux loups géants se mirent à grogner en se voyant, celui aux yeux verts retroussa les babines, exposant ses incroyables crocs acérés, et se grandit de toute sa hauteur dans une position d'attaque, tandis que celui aux yeux rouges se posta devant la jeune fille, prêt à la défendre, mais pas moins menacent.

_-Oh je crois que ça va être intéressant. Midori !_

L'animal se jeta sur Shizuru qui la réceptionna avec ses bras puissants et l'envoya valser contre une étagère remplit de fioles qui tombèrent et se brisèrent sur la bête et sur le sol. Mais déjà elle se relevait, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'odeur des étranges liquides. Shizuru se tassa et s'élança en un bond sur l'animal.

_-Shizuru non ! Arrête ! C'est Midori que tu attaques !! _implora Natsuki, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Shizuru enfonça profondément ses crocs dans la chair du bras de son adversaire qui riposta en plantant les siens dans son épaule. La créature aux yeux rouges hurla de douleur, déchira à coups de griffes le torse de Midori pour lui faire lâcher prise et s'éloigna en titubant.

_-Ca ne sert à rien !_ ricana triomphalement la blonde, _elle ne t'écoutera pas ! C'est là bête qui la domine à présent !_

Les deux monstres se firent face à nouveau, le sang de son adversaire dégoulinait de la gueule de la bête aux yeux verts, Shizuru tremblait de rage. Elle hurla et se lança contre la créature en même temps que son ennemie. Leurs mains se joignirent et un combat de force commença, les yeux rivés dans les yeux de l'autre, essayant de s'intimider.

Natsuki se laissa tomber à genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains en fermant les yeux. Le cri qu'avait poussé Shizuru était inhumain. L'être chère, l'être qu'elle aimait était entrain d'attaquer, de tuer une de ses meilleures amies. Et la lueur de ses yeux, cette folie qu'elle pouvait y lire, c'était exactement comme la fois où elle avait anéantis tous ces gens, le jour où elle détruisit la première division. La solitaire ne pouvait le supporter, non, jamais elle ne laisserait Shizuru tuer encore une personne, elle ne pourrait pas le lui pardonner mais surtout, elle voulait sauver son amie de tous ses remords.

-_SHIZURU !!_ hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

Mais la nommée l'ignora et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Midori pour mettre fin au duel et essayer de prendre l'avantage. Celle-ci recula d'un pas, hésita une fraction de seconde et sauta sur Shizuru pour la plaquer au sol. Mais elle avait hésitée trop longtemps, l'animal aux yeux rouges esquiva l'attaque et planta ses griffes dans l'abdomen de son assaillant qui cracha du sang sous la douleur. Shizuru l'a renvoya contre le mur d'un coup de poing de son autre main. Midori se cogna violement et s'écroula au sol, emportant le plâtre du mur avec elle sous l'impacte. Trop sonnée, la bête n'arrivait pas à se relever aussi vite qu'il l'aurait fallut.

La scientifique serra les dents. Sa création était-elle vraiment entrain de perdre ? Sornette ! Elle se précipita à son bureau et ramassa l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Elle visa la bête aux yeux rouges et suivit son lent mouvement vers son adversaire.

_-De simples balles ne peuvent rien te faire hein ? Voyons si tu résistes à celle-là !_

Le coup de feu résonna macabrement dans la salle, Shizuru se figea, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de son ennemie et puis s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, une flaque de sang commençant déjà à l'entourer.

_-Shizuru !_

Natsuki couru vers son amie et se laissa tomber sur la masse poilue. La jeune fille regardait d'un air suppliant l'animal.

_- Shizuru, relève-toi, Shizuru…_

_- Comme je le pensais, elle ne résiste pas aux balles d'argent, c'est pathétique !_

_-Au… quoi ?_ incrédule Natsuki fixa la scientifique. _Ce n'est qu'un mythe, vous êtes folle !_

La femme blonde ria devant l'air perdu de la solitaire. Elle pointa sa propre créature et tira. L'animal sursauta mais ne semblait pas souffrir, après quelques secondes, la balle sortit du corps et la peau cicatrisait.

_-Petit inconvénient du premier lycanthromaniac, il ne résiste pas à l'argent. Si le liquide entre en contact avec cette matière hé bien, il explose tout simplement. Mais j'ai eu tout le temps de réparer mon erreur comme tu peux le constater. Et maintenant…_ La blonde pointa cette fois-ci Natsuki, _finit de jouer petite !_

Natsuki ferma les yeux et n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bruit sourd de la détonation.

* * *

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda une voix agressive.

_-Maa je viens apporter le nouvel échantillon sortit tout droit des laboratoires !_

_- Montre-moi ton autorisation._

_-Ecoute l' ami, c'est Smith qui m'a demandé de l'amener ici, tu ne voudrais pas l'énerver en le faisait patienter? Qui plus est, qui sait combien de temps cette petite va rester tranquille, après tout, elle sort du laboratoire…_

Le garde en chef baissa les yeux sur la fillette et déglutit. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse mais vu la récente invention qu'avait ordonné Smith…

-_Elle sort de CE laboratoire ?_ insista l'homme toujours hésitant.

_-Exactement,_ répondit Reito ne sachant pas de quoi parlait le garde.

_-… Vas-y, passe._

_-Trop aimable._

Le garde ouvrit la porte et poussa violemment Mikoto qui tomba au sol. Reito résista à l'envie de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure et pénétra lentement dans le bureau. Le siège en cuire derrière un large bureau de bois teint. La fille chat se releva maladroitement et regarda ébahi les écrans géants accrochés partout dans la pièce.

-_Décidément, mes hommes de mains ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient,_ soupira une voix. _Il va falloir que je règle cela seul une fois de plus._

Le siège grinça alors que l'homme se tournait lentement vers ses invités.

_-Mikoto, attention !_ cria Reito en se jetant sur sa sœur qui s'affala parterre alors qu'une détonation retentie.

Comme le kendo le lui avait apprit, le jeune homme se redressa et sortit de son étui le katana qui pendait à sa hanche en une fraction de seconde, avec souplesse il tenta un coup vers Smith qui braqua son arme et tira. Reito s'affala mais le blond, trop occupé sur le blessé, ne vit pas Mikoto foncer sur lui et il s'empala littéralement sur le sabre. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'une gerbe de sang gicla d'entre ses lèvres. Il finit par s'écrouler en émettant des cris étranglé par le liquide rouge. La fillette l'abandonna à son sort et se dépêcha de déménager le bureau pour le placer devant la porte. Elle soupira après l'effort avant de s'agenouiller auprès de son frère.

_-Reito…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas… La balle n'a traversée que l'épaule,_ articula-t-il difficilement en souriant devant l'air désolé de sa petite sœur. _On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre Natsuki et Shizuru maintenant, en espérant qu'elles ont réussies…_

Mikoto hocha la tête en pleurant.

* * *

Un hurlement inhumain retentit. Surprise de ne pas sentir la douleur, Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et vit le loup-garou la protégée. La balle entra dans le genou de l'animal, à la hauteur de la tête de la jeune fille, qui s'effondra une fois de plus.

-_Stupide créature… Midori, débarasse moi d'…_

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa poitrine alors qu'une étrange chaleur l'engourdissait. Elle retira sa main couverte de sang.

_-Non, c'est impossible… Je ne peux…_ la scientifique s'écroula alors que sa veste blanche s'imbibait déjà du liquide rouge.

-_Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je venais non-armée,_ ironisa Natsuki avant de se tourner vers la deuxième créature. _Midori ! Ton maitre est mort ! Tu n'as plus de raison de te battre, je t'en prie, calme toi et souviens toi de notre amitié…_

Les yeux verts du monstre passaient du cadavre à Natsuki. Elle poussa un grognement incertain alors qu'une brume bleue apparue et l'entoura lentement. En quelques secondes, le corps d'une jeune femme brune apparut à la place de l'imposante créature.

_-Midori_, soupira Natsuki soulagée de la revoir entière. Elle se tourna vers son amie, elle aussi retransformée en humaine dû à l'épuisement. La solitaire se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en évitant d'appuyer contre son genou et son avant bras, là où les deux balles l'avaient pénétrée. _Merci Shizuru, merci…_

* * *

-_Elles ne sont pas encore sorties…_ annonça Mai d'un ton inquiet.

_-Maa nous n'aurions pas osé sortir non plus si tu n'étais pas venu nous chercher. On s'était tellement barricadé que la fuite des gardes nous a échappés._

_-Pourtant ils ont fait un tel boucan, j'ai largement eu le temps de me cacher. Mikoto tu me sers trop fort !_

_-Mai ! _sanglota la nommée enfuyant son visage dans la poitrine de son ainée. _J'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus !_

_-La la, c'est finit Mikoto,_ la rassura-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

_-Heureuse de voir que tout le monde va bien._

_-Natsuki !_

Reito rejoignit la jeune fille qui portait péniblement l'ex-kaichou et l'aida à la déposer au sol en évitant de l'appuyer contre son bras.

_-Où est Midori ? _s'enquit Mai.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est saine et sauve. Elle s'est évanouie, je n'ai pas pu la porter._

_-Où se trouve-t-elle ? _interrogea Reito en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bâtiment.

_-Dans le labo numéro 25…_

_-Mikoto, viens m'aider !_

La fillette quitta à regret la rousse et lui accorda un dernier regard avant de suivre son frère. Natsuki s'agenouilla au près de son aimée et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant, libérant enfin les larmes.

_-J'ai eu si peur… Peur de te perdre…_murmura la solitaire, le visage enfuie dans le cou de Natsuki.

_-Tout va bien à présent_, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. _Tout va bien aller._

_-Natsuki abunî ! _hurla Mai.

La nommée releva la tête et croisa les yeux froids d'un homme couvert de sang.

_-Smith…_

Elle se redressa et poussa Shizuru sur le côté, il sortit son arme et visa, une lueur bleue l'entoura alors qu'elle doublait sa masse, il tira, elle s'effondra.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Pleine lune

Mai relâcha enfin son étreinte. Shizuru en était arrivé à se demander si c'était pour la consoler ou si c'était elle qui en avait besoin.

_-Ca va aller ?_

_-Mai, laisse moi la voir,_ répondit froidement la brune.

_-Tu sais,_ enchaina la rousse hésitante, _elle n'était qu'à moitié transformée et la balle n'a touché aucun membres vitaux… Alors peut être qu'un jour…_

_-Peut être, si Kami le veut._

Mai resta encore une minute devant la porte le regard perdu avant de partir dans le couloir blanc en trainant les pieds. Shizuru inspira et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle croisa des yeux ternes d'où s'étiraient de longs cernes mauves sur un visage blanc aux joues creusées. Shizuru détourna le regard du miroir pour se concentrer sur le corps étendu sur le lit aux draps blancs. Elle voulut l'approcher mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas.

_-Pourquoi tout est toujours blanc dans les hôpitaux ?_ se demanda-t-elle à voix haute pour se détendre. _Je suis sure que tu aurais préféré des murs bleus, né ?_

Shizuru avança doucement et s'arrêta de sorte de garder une certaine distance avec la couche. C'était stupide. C'était toujours Natsuki. C'était toujours ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage pâle impassible. C'était toujours ses paupières closes sur ses yeux émeraude et ses douces lèvres qui l'avaient tant caressée. C'était toujours le corps aux formes parfaites qu'elle avait tant désiré et qui lui avaient offert une raison de vivre, là, sous ces draps. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre les bras pour sentir sa chaleur, pour l'enlacer, pour que tout redevienne comme il faut, il suffisait de la toucher pour qu'elle revienne à la vie.

Shizuru tendit une main tremblante et effleura la peau de son aimée. Glacée. Elle retira vivement sa main et la contempla comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas sa Natsuki. Sa Natsuki n'était pas froide, sa Natsuki la réchauffait. Sa Natsuki était une battante, sa Natsuki ne resterait pas sur une vulgaire couche à attendre un miracle.

_-Non tu n'es pas elle !_ cria-t-elle avec fureur. _Rends la moi !_ hurla Shizuru en se lançant sur le lit pour secouer le corps inerte. _Rends-moi l'amour de ma vie !_

_-Shizuru !_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une meute d'infirmières, Mai en tête, l'écarta du lit.

_-Voyons mademoiselle !_ tenta de la raisonner une dame en blanc. _Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle reviendra !_

Shizuru se retira docilement et les observa réinstaller sa chère et tendre. A des kilomètres. Elle n'était plus dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle était loin de Mai, des infirmières, de l'hôpital, du festival, de la Sears, de cette vie, de cette chose qu'ils appelaient comme Natsuki, elle était loin de tout. Quelque chose c'était brisé en elle. Peut être qu'elle avait vécu trop d'épreuves ? Perdre un être cher est à la limite du supportable, certain ne s'en remettent jamais. Qu'en est-il alors pour les êtres chers que l'on perd deux fois ?

La jeune fille quitta la pièce d'un pas automatique. Mai la regarda, impuissante.

_-Parfois,_ murmura-t-elle, _le seul moyen c'est de tourner la page…_

La salle de bain était plongée dans le noir, seules les bougies entourant le bain offrait un minimum de clarté ainsi que la lune éclairant la fenêtre opaque. La pièce avait une agréable odeur de rose, dû aux pétales rouges flottant à la surface de l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Shizuru s'avança dans le rayon lunaire et laissa glisser sa nuisette en soie le long de son corps nu. Sa longue chevelure cascadait sur sa peau qui semblait être en satin à la lumière. Un frisson la parcourue et elle s'enlaça. Shizuru fixa la lune pleine. La malédiction avait prit fin ce soir. Elle n'était plus en colère. Elle n'était pas triste non plus. Juste un peu impatiente de la retrouver. Shizuru entra lentement dans l'eau chaude et se laissa glisser en fermant les yeux. Elle aspira un bon coup pour se remplir les poumons du parfum de rose et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle lui souriait, ses yeux émeraude pétillant avec malice. Elle prit une rose au bouquet près de la baignoire et la porta à son nez. La belle brune profita de sa distraction pour rejoindre sa bien aimée. Shizuru laissa courir sa main sur le bas ventre de la jeune fille et lui caressa un sein de l'autre. Natsuki se laissa entrainer contre le bord de la baignoire et lorsque sa compagne voulut l'embrasser, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour lui offrir son cou, les lèvres entr'ouvertes en un sourire coquin.

Shizuru serra plus fort les paupières et s'immergea complètement sous l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, rêve et réalité se mélangeaient. Enfin. Retrouver sa Natsuki…

_Il ne faut pas toujours tourner la page, il faut parfois la déchirer._

* * *

J'ai toujours rêvé d'une fin dramatique, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu *-*

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'au bout!

Reviews?


End file.
